earlygreekmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Saunders Mythology Project 2
Gantz, Timothy. "Chapter Ten: Perseus and Bellephontes", in'' Early Greek Myth:'' Johns Hopkins University Press, 1996. (Pages 299-316) Olympia B975 1. Page 307 of Ch. 10 of Early Greek Myth. It is found in the Archaeological Museum of Olympia, Greece: Olympia B975 '''2. LIMC database: '''http://www.iconiclimc.ch/visitors/imageview.php?source=142&image_id=10453&term=Olympia+B+975 3. Description: http://www.iconiclimc.ch/visitors/imageview.php?source=142&image_id=10453&term=Olympia+B+975 This object is a bronze shield band relief. It is housed in Olympia Greece and dates from around 625-560 BC. It depicts Heracles' capture of the two monkey-like thieves known as the sons of Theus and Oceanus. There are as with many myths, several versions of the story. The two gnome like creatures go by many names including Passalus and Acmon, Basalas and Achemon, Olus and Eurbatus, and Sillus and Triballus depending on the specific story and circumstances. However, in all versions, these two michievious characters rob Herakles of his weapons while he sleeps during the time he is a servant of Omphale. Herakles is furious and ties them upside down to a shoulder pole as depicted in the image. He starts walking and as he does, the two thieves are left with an unsightly view of Herakles' front and rear ends. This starts them laughing and Herakles demands to know what's so funny. When they tell him the truth, he joins them in laughing and joking around and ends up setting them free. Nearly all versions of this myth are fairly short and essentially follow the same details. As mentioned before, the names of the two creatures are often different. In some versions also they manage to steal Herakles' weapons while he is awake right from underneath his nose. The only other significant difference is that in many versions of the story their own mother first warns them to steer clear of "black bottom" (Herakles) explicitly. However they disobey her and get into trouble anyway. Personally, I think this Shield band is actually a really good depiction of a simple story. It shows Herakles punishing them. Both of the thieves are tied upside down to the pole. I think it is interesting though that there really isn't very much detail in the piece. Herakles appears to have a very blank expression, devoid of any strong emotion, positive or negative. Still, I think it is a clear and striking image of the story. It conveys its meaning well and projects an air of authority with such a decisive punishment. Bibliography: http://www.theoi.com/Georgikos/Kerkopes.html http://www.pantheon.org/articles/c/cercopes.html http://www.mlahanas.de/Greeks/Mythology/Cercopes.html Syracuse 23910 pg. 302 of Early Greek Myth. 1. Syracuse Museo Archeologico 2. Beazley Database: http://www.beazley.ox.ac.uk/XDB/ASP/recordDetails.asp?id=CF3E4219-3546-4ED3-9534-1FCBEC10A045 Matera 12538 pg. 309 of Early Greek Myth. 1. Museo Nazionale Domenico Ridola 2. The image does come up on LIMC but is not actually shown: http://www.iconiclimc.ch/visitors/treesearch.php?source=100&term=Matera+12538&modus=1 I have found a website for Matera that includes the museum: http://www.sassiweb.com/matera/museums-in-matera/domenico-ridola/ However this not the actual museum website and I have been unable to find contact info in order to obtain the actual image/permission to use the image on this site. It does not appear that the museum has an official website or accesible database of their own. Because of this, right now I have been unable to obtain the actual image of this artifact.